headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Malta/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Malta has black hair with a happy face, small nose, small mouth, big green eyes and small ears. He also has a Italian mustache. He wears green glasses that can be kicked off him. When you click on Malta's Power Button, he transforms in a hotelkeeper. He throws a lot keys to the opponent what pushes him hard back. He also wears luxury clothes. Power Shots Malta has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Swimming Pool Shot (Ground Shot) A big swimming pool appears in the middle of the field. Malta will get the dress of a swimmer. Malta goes on a diving board. Then, he jumps in the swimming pool. The splash goes to the opponent and pushes him hard back. After that splash, more splashes will go to the opponent. The last splash has the ball. When the opponent touches that splash, Malta grabs the opponent and throws him in the swimming pool and he is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball then softly falls on the field. Malta begins before the ball and can easily kick it into the opponent's goal. Also some water pieces lies on the floor after the Power Shot. Only the opponent can touch it. When the opponent touches it he will slip. Later the Swimming pool disappears. Hotel Shot (Air Shot) The stadium transforms in a hotel. A plant, some furniture, an entrance door, a stairs and a counter are seen on the background. Malta goes after the counter. Malta picks up a lot of money out of the cash deck. On a random posistion, the money will goes to the goal. The money pushes the opponent back. The ball is somewhere behind the money. When the opponent touches the ball, the entrance door will open and the opponent will be smashed out of the hotel. The ball then again falls softly on the field. Malta again begins for the ball and can easily kick it into the goal. Whent the opponent counters this Power Shot, the hotel will be reversed. The counter on the opponent's side and all the other things are also reversed. Also after the Power Shot some broken money bills lie on the ground. Later the Hotel background disappears. Candlestick Shot (Counter Attack) In the air a Candlestick will appear. Then it will go above out of the screen. 2 seconds later it will fall fast on the place where the opponent is standing. When the opponent comes under the candlestick he is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball falls softly on the field and Malta can easily kick it in the opponent's goal. The only way to counter it, is to jump in the air when the candlestick comes and then click on kick but this is very hard. Unlock Requirements Reach 100 times the 5th place in the Minor League Costume It's the Cash Deck Costume. It looks like a cash deck and shoots the whole time money to the opponent what pushes him hard back. This is an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Malta is an island in Southern Europe. It lies between Italy, Tunisia and Libya. *In Malta are a lot of luxury hotels and that's the reason of everything. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland